Holocausto
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Quando você tem apenas seu inimigo. DHr


Holocausto

* * *

NA: Ahh essa fic se passa durante a 2º Guerra Mundial. Eu não sou historiadora nem nada então não forcem pensando que isso aqui é lição de história. Eu pesquisei um pouco pra dar uma base é claro.

Espero que gostem Escrevi essa fic para o I Chall de Morte do 3V. Melhor Enredo.

Enjoy!

* * *

Já não havia mais lágrimas para derramar sobre aquela carta. Era a última carta que leria em toda sua vida.

Todos os momentos de sua vida passavam por seus olhos, ela sentia um vazio dentro de si. Sentia frio naquela noite quente, porque nunca mais se sentiria aquecida e protegida. E tinha vergonha de sentir-se assim.

As lembranças do campo de concentração deixavam-na desesperada. Como se voltasse aquele inferno nazista. Mas as lembranças daquela casa, onde estava parada agora, a enlouqueciam. A casa estava em ruínas agora. Ainda tinha recordações de toda a beleza e imponência daquele lugar. Recordações que a feriam.

Hermione sabia que não havia mais guerra. Mas não havia mais ninguém por ela, mais ninguém que a esperasse, ninguém que lhe desse uma casa. Rony... Harry... Gina... Todos estavam mortos. E não havia com quem se importar.

Mas ela o amava profundamente. E mesmo ele a deixou.

Seus passos ecoavam, secos. Ainda sentia a vida que houvera naquela casa, uma vida silenciosa, um sentimento lento e perigoso, um amor venenoso. Subiu as escadas com passos pesados. Suas costas doíam. Estava ficando velha. Era tão jovem na última vez que estivera ali, mas nessa última vez ainda tinha esperanças. Agora não mais.

* * *

Quando Hermione, Rony, Gina e Harry foram colocados no trem em direção ao campo de concentração não esperavam que as coisas fossem tão desumanas. O fato de ser judia a transformara num lixo naquele país. Quando chegaram, Harry e Rony foram separados delas, foi a última vez que Hermione viu o rosto do amigo, a última vez que tocara os lábios de Rony. Enquanto segurava Gina, com medo de que ela fizesse algo estúpido e fosse morta, enquanto tentava se manter racional.

Havia muitos soldados e logo Hermione percebeu que não sairia dali com vida. Nenhum de seus mais profundos pesadelos se parecia com aquele lugar.

Ele parecia ser só mais um soldado, observando-as com o nariz torcido. Mas parecia gostar de gritar com todas as mulheres que estavam lá Os cabelos e a pele claríssimos contrastavam com o uniforme nazista. Seus olhos eram de um tom cinzento e perigoso, fazendo-o parecer apenas mais um soldado alto e cruel. Ele sequer era um simples soldado, era filho de um dos grandes generais de Hitler, o temido Lúcio Malfoy. Talvez por isso, diferente dos outros soldados ele era tão magro. Vantagens.

Aquele era o campo de Auschwitz I e Hermione sabia com perfeição o momento em que Draco Malfoy entrara em sua vida.

Assim que haviam chegado, Hermione e Gina foram "avaliadas". Nuas e sem nenhuma dignidade. Paradas, esperando que fossem aprovadas para sabe-se lá o quê. Era 1943. Eram as primeiras mulheres a chegar naquele lugar fétido. Um lugar empesteado pelo cheiro da morte e da violência.

Então Hermione foi escolhida para participar dos testes de esterilidade conduzidos com a finalidade de desenvolver uma injeção a ser aplicada em mulheres eslavas. Hermione foi levada para o bloco 10, onde havia apenas morte. Quando os testes foram feitos em seu corpo, pensou que morreria e chegou a se sentir agradecida por isso. Mas diferente de muitas outras que foram mortas por não se recuperarem, ela logo voltou a si. Recuperada.

Naquele dia, o viu mais uma vez, passando pelo alojamento, lhe lançando um olhar de superioridade enquanto Hermione sentia as lágrimas em seu rosto. As mãos colocadas sobre o ventre. Sentia que nunca mais poderia dar um filho para Rony.

Nesse mesmo dia, tentou se matar. Queria que eles a matassem, por isso saiu do alojamento depois do horário e começou a rondar pelo campo.

Chovia violentamente. O ar deprimente daquele local apenas se acentuava no cinza e negro do ambiente. As cores eram todas mortas. Tudo ali era morte. Espíritos, corpos, sonhos, coragem... tudo ali tinha perdido sua vida.

Vagava, esperando ser encontrada por algum daqueles guardas e morta, sem que sequer ocorressem perguntas. Mas foi ele quem a encontrou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – puxou-a com violência pelo braço e a empurrou contra uma parede, apontando a arma para o rosto de Hermione. Estranhamente ele sabia sua língua.

- Estou procurando um jeito de morrer! – respondeu ela gritando – seu nazista imundo! Desgraçado!

Hermione esperava um tiro, sem perguntas, sem palavras, sem hesitação nenhuma. Mas o que veio a seguir foi uma risada fria e baixa.

- Você acha que suas ofensas me atingem, judia? – mal ouviu as palavras que ele dizia num tom baixo. A chuva continuava com violência e o frio voltou a atacar o corpo frágil e já debilitado de Hermione – não sei o que está fazendo aqui, mas vou te levar de volta para o maldito alojamento e você não vai mais sair de lá – puxou-a pelo braço mais uma vez, mas agora ela se soltou.

- Não quero voltar. Quero que você me mate! Eu... Por que vocês fazem isso com o meu povo... Por quê? – ela gritou.

O movimento surgiu antes que Hermione pudesse se defender.

O punho de Malfoy subiu velozmente e Hermione caiu no chão, com o lábio sangrando. As mãos enfiadas naquela água suja que se estendia pelo chão do campo.

- Acha que é corajosa por agir assim? Não seja tão estúpida, mulher! Vocês são tão patéticas, com suas lamentações e tristezas. Mate-se! Vá, ninguém vai saber e não vai fazer diferença. Se você morrer, outra vai chegar em seu lugar. E no final, todas vão morrer – levantou-a puxando os cabelos castanhos da mulher – volte para o alojamento e obedeça as regras.

- Por que não vai me matar? – ela perguntou enquanto se debatia. A água voava para todo lado enquanto chutava e tentava atingi-lo, até que ele a soltou. A castanha estava ofegante.

Puxou-a mais uma vez, sem dizer nada, conduzindo-a para o alojamento e jogando-a lá dentro.

- Se você sair, dessa vez vai achar que morrer não é nada perto do que vou te infligir.

* * *

Draco sempre viu nos judeus o que fora ensinado a ver. Uma raça inferior, cheia de idiotas que não passavam de animais. Eram menos do que animais. Nem todos os outros alemães concordavam com aquilo. Sua mãe era uma delas. Mas na verdade, ela não ligava muito para aquilo. Dizia ser uma crueldade enorme, judeus eram tão humanos quanto quaisquer outros, tanto quanto os alemães. Mas nada convencia Lúcio e conseqüentemente as palavras de Narcisa não convenciam Draco. Já sua tia Bellatriz era completamente a favor e se pudesse estaria dentro do campo de concentração, matando pura e simplesmente todos os judeus que pudesse encontrar. E por fim, um amigo da família completamente bem colocado na sociedade, o inteligente médico nazista Severo Snape. Um dos homens que mais lucrava com a escravidão e a subseqüente dizimação dos judeus.

- Snape – Draco atravessou o escritório do homem em poucos passos e parou em frente a mesa do médico.

- Bater em portas sempre é um sinal de boa educação, Draco.

- Eu estou apressado para falar com você – justificou.

- Sente-se então.

O homem puxou a cadeira e se sentou um pouco afastado da mesa.

- Do que se trata tão... repentina visita?

- Não confio muito em você, Snape. Mas o suficiente para lhe dizer isso. Não sei se o que fazemos com os judeus é correto.

- Posso destacar o quão inédita é a sua pergunta?

- Sem gracinhas, doutor.

- Obviamente. Você não é o primeiro e, enquanto isso durar não será o último a duvidar disso. Mas posso ter conhecimento do que o fez pensar uma coisa dessas?

- Uma judia. Ela saiu do alojamento desesperada e chorando muito, procurando um jeito de morrer. Querendo que um de nós a matasse. E quando a vi, pensei: "Ela é como eu, nasceu apenas em outra raça., mas continua a ser tão humana quanto eu. Poderia ser minha mãe ali, naquela situação, caso os judeus dominassem. Que direito temos de subjugá-los e declará-los inferiores?" – ele olhou para o médico com confusão, como se o que tivesse acabado de dizer não fizesse o menor sentido.

- Tão inteligente que quase me recuso a pensar que veio de você, Draco – retorquiu ele com indiferença – O que quer que eu faça? Só queria dizer isso para alguém?

- Não! – exclamou Draco –sinto que quero fazer alguma coisa com relação a ela. Sinto que é errado deixá-la morrer.

- Ah – Snape virou sua cadeira em direção a Draco descruzando as mãos – Chegamos num ponto interessante. Deixá-la está no singular, certo? Você não está se importando com os judeus. Sua aflição é por ela.

- Não é essa a questão, Snape! – brigou Draco levantando-se. O médico levantou-se também.

- É JUSTAMENTE ESSA A QUESTÃO, DRACO! O que aconteceu? Ela te sensibilizou? Sentiu-se atraído por ela? O que ela fez? – o homem saiu detrás da mesa e começou a andar pelo escritório – não vai fazer diferença para você saber que centenas de judeus estão morrendo. Vai se importar agora que a descobriu entre eles. Você não passa de um moleque egoísta.

- Eu quero ajudá-la! Ela não merece aquilo.

- Então solte-a. Mas saiba que nenhum deles merece aquilo, Draco. Nenhum daqueles judeus fez nada que os condenasse àquilo. Mas eles estão lá. E você vai salvá-la para quê? Vai levá-la para casa e cuidar dela até que perca o interesse no seu brinquedinho e então, ela vai morrer e definhar porque não está com os seus. E todos os que amava estarão mortos.

Draco olhou para o chão.

- O que você faria, Snape?

- Não sei – respondeu ele simplesmente voltando para sua mesa e começando a escrever um relatório – mas faça alguma coisa, Draco. Tem o meu apoio e minha segurança para isso, talvez salvando essa judia, Deus tenha um pouco de pena da sua alma.

* * *

No verão daquele mesmo ano, um bordel foi criado no bloco 24 e alguns soldados tinham o privilégio de visitá-lo. As judias eram escolhidas e algumas delas, visando melhores condições de vida, eram voluntárias.

Hermione e Gina foram escolhidas. E não havia como escapar daquele lugar maldito, o bloco 24 era pior que o alojamento.

Era seu primeiro dia dela. Não desejava estar ali e sequer se arrumara. Sentou-se no canto mais escuro, esperando que nenhum daqueles nazistas a visse. Gina estava a seu lado. Com o olhar mais desconfiado e desafiador que pudera sustentar. Tinha pavor de ser tocada por qualquer um daqueles homens. O pulso ainda estava vermelho desde que encontrara Draco Malfoy. Ele sempre fazia questão de machucá-la e maltratá-la mais que a qualquer uma das outras.

- Não sei quanto tempo mais iremos agüentar isso, Gina – comentou Hermione lançando um olhar para o chão – sinto vontade de morrer todos os dias. Esse trabalho é imundo. As outras estão morrendo. Não sabemos nada de Rony e Harry.

- Harry e meu irmão farão alguma coisa, de onde estão. E nós estaremos aqui quando eles vierem, Hermione. Você e Rony podem ser muito felizes ainda.

- Eu não posso mais ter filhos! Não posso! – exclamou a mulher nervosa.

- Rony não vai te condenar por isso. Mas vai te condenar se você desistir – respondeu Gina olhando para os lados e falando mais baixo – sei que vamos escapar. Tudo vai dar certo como sempre deu.

Ela o viu entrar calmamente. Seu corpo se encolheu naturalmente, temendo o encontro. Os olhos claros foram encarar diretamente seus olhos escuros. Sentiu tremores atravessarem seu corpo. Malfoy andou em sua direção.

- Então você está aqui? Quem foi o imbecil que te mandou para cá...? Não existem judias bonitas e eles pegam mulheres como você? – ela não respondeu – Hoje vou me divertir com você, vamos.

- Para onde?

- Fique calada! – ele gritou – como você pode ser tão irritante? Não me pergunte nada. Não fale comigo se eu não fizer uma pergunta. Apenas me obedeça.

- Eu me sinto obrigada a declinar seu convite – desdenhou ela.

- Não é um convite, é uma ordem – ele a puxou pelo braço.

- Você não pode levá-la! – exclamou Gina, puxando Hermione de volta e passando a frente da amiga para encarar o soldado.

- O que você está fazendo aí? Simplesmente não sente medo algum do que pode acontecer?

- Não – respondeu a ruiva com violência – desprezo você! – e cuspiu no chão, aos pés de Malfoy.

Ele lançou um olhar incrédulo para o chão e olhou para a ruiva mais Você tem alguma noção de quem eu sou? – então se virou para Hermione – Ou você vem comigo agora ou a sardenta vai ser fuzilada aqui mesmo.

- Não pode impor isso! – exclamou Gina balançando os cabelos e apontando o dedo para o homem – o que fizemos a você?

- Pare – disse Hermione metendo-se no meio dos dois – Já chega, Gina. Está querendo morrer? –falou em voz baixa para a cunhada.

- Eu não suporto isso, Hermione! Não vou viver assim e vou morrer porque eles não vão me obrigar.

- Mas dessa vez você vai ficar calada. – então se virou para o soldado que apenas acompanhava a discussão – vou com você.

Ele a conduziu até os portões e sem que ninguém os barrasse atravessaram o portão em direção a um carro.

Malfoy a jogou no banco traseiro e tomou a direção do carro, Hermione olhou para trás e viu o portão e as palavras escritas nele.

"Arbeit macht frei".

"O trabalho liberta".

Sentou-se direito e não disse nenhuma palavra. Sentia suas pernas tremerem, o medo do lugar para onde estava sendo levada corroia seus pensamentos.

Pararam numa bela casa, quilômetros fora da cidade. Parecia ser uma espécie de sitio com uma cerca e um pequeno lago, era até um lugar bonito. Hermione foi tirada do carro com violência e Malfoy lançava olhares furtivos para os lados, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao hall.

Ele abriu a porta da casa e a empurrou para dentro.

Hermione deu uma olhada na casa. Era bela e imponente. Decorada com luxo e bom gosto. Tudo nela transparecia a riqueza dos Malfoy.

- Minha casa – ele disse.

- Percebi – retrucou – Por que me trouxe aqui?

- Porque agora você me pertence. Está livre do campo, mas vai viver aqui e não vai mais sair. Não olhe pelas janelas e nunca deixe que ninguém lhe veja. Sente-se melhor?

- Acho que não compreendi... Como assim, eu te pertenço? Eu não deveria ficar no campo e depois ser morta como todas as outras?

- Sim – ele respondeu simplesmente tirando o chapéu.

- E então? Como pôde me trazer para cá?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas subiu as escadas fazendo um sinal para que Hermione o seguisse, mas ela permaneceu parada na entrada. Malfoy voltou-se e lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

- Se quer ficar parada aí na porta como um cachorrinho, fique. Mas prefiro que fique no quarto que separei para você.

- Não quero sua ajuda.

- Ajuda? Você não sabe de nada. Eu não quero te ajudar. Agora suba – ele virou-se e continuou subindo a escada.

Hermione permaneceu parada no hall, mas depois deu alguns passos inseguros. Sentia o medo fluindo dentro de si com uma velocidade incrível. Medo daquele homem. Chegou ao pé da escada e escutou o barulho dos passos masculinos e resolveu subir.

Havia uma porta entreaberta, fazendo a luz adentrar pelo corredor dando ao lugar um ar sombrio.

Colocou uma mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta um pouco mais. O quarto era bem luxuoso e nele havia uma grande cama com lençóis de cetim vermelho. Na verdade a cor predominante daquele lugar era o vermelho. Aquele rubro brilhante, como sangue. Havia algumas vestes bonitas sobre a cama. Fitas vermelhas para que ela amarrasse o vestido e o cabelo.

Malfoy estava sentado em uma poltrona num canto do quarto enquanto mantinha seus olhos felinos fixos em Hermione.

- Quero que vista isso. As regras são as seguintes: não quero gritos pelas janelas pedindo ajuda, porque aqui só existem arianos e se eles te encontrarem, te matam. Ficará trancada aqui. A empregada vai trazer a comida e tudo o que precisar. Se tentar fugir, não serei piedoso com você. E me obedeça acima de tudo – Malfoy se levantou da cadeira e caminhou em direção à porta.

- Não me curvarei perante você, Malfoy! – ela gritou jogando as roupas sobre ele.

Ele virou-se com um olhar enfurecido e chegou até Hermione com passos rápidos, jogando-a sobre cama com violência.

- Quem você acha que é? Você não passa de escória, sua mulher idiota! Deveria me agradecer! Deveria me louvar por te tirar daquele bordel no meio de maldito campo de concentração! Deveria beijar meus pés por não ter o mesmo destino que a sua amiguinha! Cedo ou tarde ela vai morrer numa câmara de gás ou com um tiro no peito, por causa de toda aquela arrogância! E é assim que você me agradece? – a mão pesada acertou o rosto de Hermione.

- Pare! – gritou ela.

As mãos velozes e brutas do homem rasgavam os trapos que vestia.

- Não... Não! – ela choramingou, então ele a soltou de repente. Hermione começou a chorar enquanto ainda chutava e se encolhia.

- Pare com esse choro idiota – Malfoy disse antes de sair do quarto, batendo a porta e trancando-a.

Hermione ficou deitada e encolhida por horas enquanto as lágrimas corriam livres por seu rosto. As fitas vermelhas ainda estavam sobre a cama. Eram daquela cor... Aquela cor violenta que era o vermelho. Aquela cor tão direta e simples. Como um veneno. Um veneno em vermelho. Cheio de detalhes cinza e loiros.

Dormiu silenciosamente. Ainda com marcas de lágrimas no rosto.

E seus sonhos... Estavam povoados de nazistas... Arianos... Todos com o rosto de Malfoy para a atormentá-la.

Quando acordou, ele estava sentado na poltrona. Observando-a, com as mãos unidas.

- Ainda não se vestiu? Sequer tomou banho, judia?

- Eu tenho um nome – respondeu ela.

- Sei perfeitamente seu nome. E ele não me interessa. Aprenda que me chamo Draco Malfoy Quero que você se limpe. Logo depois, iremos tomar café da manhã – e ele saiu mais uma vez.

- Eu sei seu maldito nome.

- Dessa vez Hermione se levantou e tomou um banho. Colocou o vestido escolhido pelo Malfoy, era um longo vermelho com alças. As fitas vermelhas estavam perdidas em seus cabelos cheios. Estava mais apresentável. Mas ainda assim, Hermione pôde reparar o quanto estava magra e frágil.

Bateu algumas vezes na porta e o homem apareceu em alguns minutos carregando uma bandeja em que havia suco e pão.

Ele colocou-a sobre a cabeceira. Hermione observava seus movimentos.

A porta estava entreaberta. Ele estava de costas.

Com passos velozes Hermione chegou até a porta e avançou pelo corredor escada abaixo. Sentiu que Malfoy corria atrás dela e, seus pés tropeçavam um pouco no longo vestido vermelho, mas ela erguia as saias para facilitar o máximo que podia.

Estava no final da escada, a mão alcançou a maçaneta da porta, mas ela estava trancada.

Malfoy a pegou pela cintura, enquanto ela gritava alto. Subiu as escadas lentamente, enquanto Hermione esperneava e batia nas costas do homem com as mãos livres.

Chutou a porta do quarto e jogou Hermione sobre o cetim vermelho. Vermelho como as malditas fitas desfeitas em seu cabelo. Vermelho como os olhos cinzentos haviam se tornado. Ele a olhava com fúria, a respiração forte. E nesse momento Hermione sentiu o medo pulsar em cada célula de seu corpo.

- EU MANDEI QUE ME OBEDECESSE! QUE NÃO GRITASSE! DOU-LHE CASA, COMIDA E ROUPAS BELAS! E O QUÊ VOCÊ FAZ? TENTA FUGIR! – ele a prendia pelos pulsos, marcados pelos dedos fortes.

O sangue parecia não passar mais em seus punhos. Hermione se debatia, mas agora ele estava sobre ela. O corpo quente e violento daquele nazista de olhos cinzentos a pressionava contra a cama. Ela não tinha mais como mexer as pernas.

- SOLTE-ME!

- Por que não me obedece simplesmente? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa e venenosa –quero lhe ajudar, Granger.

- Não quero a sua súbita e duvidosa ajuda. Por culpa dos seus, meus amigos correm perigo. Todos eles. Eu não vou me curvar à sua vontade! –exclamou com raiva.

Ele saiu de cima dela sem dizer nada, foi em direção à porta e bateu-a, furioso.

Hermione começou a chorar. Sentia-se terrivelmente assustada agora. Seus pesadelos eram cinzentos agora.

* * *

Em Auschwitz II, Harry e Rony haviam sido selecionados como Sonderkommandos, trabalhavam no campo a comando dos nazistas, fazendo algumas tarefas consideradas criticas como enterrar os corpos, limpar as câmaras de gás e outras tarefas que os nazistas não gostariam de fazer. Mas os sonderkommandos não duravam muito nessas funções e logo seriam mortos para dar lugar a outros. E Harry não esperava conformismo de sua parte, nem mesmo da parte de Rony que era uma pessoa muito mais passiva do que ele jamais sonhou em ser.

Mas já preparavam um meio de acabar com aquilo, um meio de fugir do inferno que era aquele lugar. Mas precisavam encontrar Gina e Hermione, tinham medo de que a mulher e a amiga estivessem mortas.

Era sete de outubro. Estavam prontos.

Malfoy entrou pela casa batendo os pés e dirigiu-se ao quarto de Hermione. Ela escutou o barulho e simplesmente encolheu-se, temerosa sobre a cama.

Piscou algumas vezes e jogou as fitas vermelhas embaixo da cama. Estava desfiando-as e temia que ele brigasse.

- Granger... – ele abriu a porta, ela permaneceu com os olhos arregalados e assustados olhando para o homem, mas não respondeu – eu quero que você se sente direito.

Ele entrou pelo quarto e parou perto da janela.

- O que foi? – ela falou em voz baixa.

- Sua cunhada e outras mulheres roubaram explosivo de uma fábrica de armas, explodiram o Crematório e tentaram fugir no meio da confusão. Metidos nisso, estava seu marido e seu amiguinho Potter. Todos foram pegos e executados.

Hermione não esboçou nenhuma reação. Permaneceu parada, com os olhos arregalados agora úmidos pelas lágrimas que começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da morena.

- Escute, Granger... – ele começou.

- NÃO! MEU NOME É WEASLEY! SOU HERMIONE WEASLEY! PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE GRANGER! Porque me chama assim? Eu sou casada! – exclamou enfiando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Você não tem mais marido, Granger – Draco se aproximou dela.

- A culpa é sua! – ela gritou, as lágrimas molhavam todo seu rosto, ela se levantou da cama e foi em direção a Malfoy – A culpa é sua, maldito nazista! Esse seu povo MATOU minha família! Seu pai MATOU meu marido! EU TE ODEIO!

- Controle-se! – ele exclamou segurando-a pelos pulsos e machucando-a – Pare com isso! Eles escolheram lutar, foram no mínimo corajosos, honre-os e pare de agir como uma idiota!

Hermione caiu no chão. Os olhos vermelhos, o choro incessante. Draco saiu do quarto incomodado com aquele lamento.

* * *

- Snape – Malfoy abriu a porta.

- Eu adoraria que pelo menos uma vez, você batesse na maldita porta, Draco.

- Estou com pressa de novo – respondeu o homem.

- O que é dessa vez?

- Todos morreram. O marido, o amigo, a cunhada. Estão todos mortos e ela não come, não vive. Snape, preciso que você a examine. Preciso fazer algo por ela.

- Por que quer tanto salvar essa mulher, Draco?

vEu não sei dizer. Talvez eu queria me redimir através dela – ele andou em direção a porta – espero que não demore a visitá-la. Acho que ela pode não resistir por muito tempo.

* * *

Hermione não estava muito lúcida. Seu corpo todo doía, mas a dor maior parecia vir de dentro. Ron estava morto. Todos estavam mortos. Todos haviam ido embora e só ela continuava naquele inferno. . A dor que sentia no coração parecia se tornar cada vez mais real. Malfoy chegou levar um médico para vê-la. O senhor conversou com ela por alguns minutos, mas Hermione mal suportava respondê-lo. Tratou-a com frieza, mas parecia fazer realmente um bom trabalho, até receitou remédios. Mas a doença de Hermione era de fundo emocional.

Seu peito parecia querer explodir junto com a cabeça, tudo parecia doloroso. As cobertas feriam seu corpo, como se pesassem demais. Delirava numa febre sem motivo aparente.

Hermione estava simplesmente doente. E por mais que doesse, nenhuma dor superava a sensação de que seu coração fora partido em milhares de pedaços, que não podiam sequer ser mantidos juntos.

A morte do marido parecia-lhe tão irreal, inexplicável, era como se esperasse que ele viesse salvá-la. Gina havia dito que tudo terminaria bem, como sempre terminou. Mas agora até mesmo ela estava morta.

- Duvido que ela sobreviva por mais um mês nesse ritmo – concluiu Snape na sala de estar, pouco depois de examinar Hermione.

- E que doença é essa? – Draco perguntou irritado.

- Ela não está doente, só desistiu de viver. Sua doença provém disso. Ela não tem mais ninguém, perdeu seus entes queridos de modo violento e repentino, não tem mais esperanças de nada. Simplesmente isso. Sua doença fatal é puramente emocional. E isso não tem cura – respondeu Snape.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer? Nada mesmo? – Draco ergueu os olhos para o tet e, pensou na mulher deitada naquela cama, com os olhos sempre cheios de lágrima., Ela sempre estava chorando quando estava acordada. E gemia quando estava delirando, desmaiada.

- Se você conseguir trazê-la de volta, parabéns. Talvez ela sobreviva. Mas...

- O quê?

- Você realmente quer isso? Não seria melhor que ela morresse, Draco? Já lhe disse o que penso sobre isso – Snape comentou.

- Quero-a viva, quero salvá-la.

- Salve-a dessa sua maluquice. De qualquer maneira, faça como quiser.

Draco sentou-se na beirada da cama, tocou a testa da mulher, a mulher abriu os olhos lentamente, o caminho das lágrimas estava marcado em seu rosto.

- Levante-se, Hermione – ele disse de modo gentil.

- Não quero me levantar, não quero mais nada.

- Vamos, levante-se. Você não pode morrer assim. Está tendo uma chance, Hermione. Seu marido não gostaria que você desperdiçasse a chance de viver assim. Seus amigos não iriam querer isso. Ninguém iria apreciar sua morte. Nem achá-la corajosa como foi a deles. Você precisa ter coragem e viver.

Ela tornou a fechar os olhos e apertá-los.

- Porque me trouxe aqui, Malfoy? Eu podia ter morrido com eles. Podia estar em paz agora. Morta, junto dos meus. Mas estou aqui, na casa de um nazista, na cama de um nazista, ao lado de um nazista.

- Eu não sei por que te trouxe, Hermione. Mas não quero vê-la morta. Então se levante. A criada vai ajudá-la a tomar banho.

Draco se levantou para deixar o quarto, mas Hermione segurou o pulso do homem loiro.

- Não importa o que você faça, Malfoy. Vou sempre te odiar.

Afrouxou os dedos e deixou Draco sair do quarto.

Já havia voltado a se alimentar, mas permanecia muito pálida, sentada na poltrona do quarto, ainda correndo risco de vida. Draco entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama, lançando um olhar para a mulher, que estava com o olhar perdido, meio vago, em direção a janela. Olhava para o pequeno lago.

- Quer conhecê-lo? – perguntou com educação. Ela permaneceu calada – quer ir lá fora? Há muito tempo você não sai à luz do sol, Hermione.

- Não faz diferença – ela respondeu, sem emoção.

Draco se levantou da cama e a puxou pela mão.

- Então venha.

- Suas mãos... – Hermione murmurou – estão sujas com o sangue dos meus...

Draco sentiu sua garganta apertar terrivelmente.

* * *

Numa progressão lenta, Hermione começou a sair do quarto. Draco sempre a levava para passear pelo lago e num desses passeios, chegou a simples conclusão de que amava àquela judia.

Tinha uma fascinação doentia por aquela beleza sofrida que ela representava para si. Ela parecia uma boneca numa redoma de vidro.

Ela estava com os pés metidos dentro da água, enquanto ele permanecia na sombra de uma árvore com um livro nas mãos. A guerra parecia ter sido esquecida ali. As notícias chegavam até Draco, mas nunca as repassava para Hermione.

Ela agora agia como uma criança, não sabia de nada do que se passava no mundo.

Draco e Hermione viviam pura e simplesmente no mundo e na rotina daquela casa.

Ela se distraía enquanto ele lhe contava mais uma história sobre sua família, na tentativa de fazê-la sorrir.

Hermione esboçou um leve sorriso. Quando ele terminou, havia algumas lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. Draco se zangou e levantou subitamente, chutando a grama e as flores. Parou por um segundo e olhou para a mulher que chorava silenciosamente.

Conduziu-a de volta para seu quarto. Ela ainda chorava e não era mais bonita como antes. Seus cabelos estavam embaraçados e seus olhos opacos. Mas ainda assim o peito de Draco apertava diante daquela cena. E então simplesmente a beijou.

Hermione não esboçou reação alguma. Apenas cedeu. Deixou que ele saciasse todo o desespero que sentia dela. O desespero que o fazia querê-la como a judia valente de antes. Desejava que ela o esbofeteasse e cuspisse em seu rosto, desejava ver suas emoções impressas em seu rosto mais uma vez. Queria ver aquela coragem acesa em seus olhos. Os lábios quentes pressionados contra os dela. Ela sequer se movia. Puxou o corpo pequeno para perto de si, tentando incitar alguma reação. Ela apenas deixou-se levar.

Soltou-a com raiva e o desespero subiu-lhe a cabeça.

Acertou-a com violência no rosto. Ela caiu no chão sem nenhuma reação além de um suspiro.

* * *

Sentia vergonha de si mesma. De viver aquela vida e de se sentir bem ali. Não estava feliz. Hermione pensava que verdadeiramente, nunca mais estaria feliz de verdade. Mas aquele lugar, aquele lago era o mais perto da felicidade que chegaria. E Draco parecia se esforçar para fazê-la feliz De vez em quando, encontrava flores frescas dentro de seu quarto, trazendo o mesmo cheiro do quintal e do lago para habitar o cômodo onde passava quase todo o tempo. No jardim e por toda a propriedade havia lírios brancos. Draco contava que sua avó sonhou com lírios certa noite e que seu avô simplesmente enchera a propriedade com eles depois disso.

E sua vida seguia. Era cativa de Draco Malfoy e agora pensava que, mesmo que ele abrisse a porta, não poderia mais ir embora. Aquela era a única segurança que tinha, era o único lugar que conhecia. Criara um vínculo com o homem que tanto odiava.

Olhava-se no espelho e tinha raiva da imagem, era uma mulher feia, magra e descuidada. Na penteadeira, os acessórios preparados pela empregada tinham poeira. Nunca usara nada daquilo.

Desde que a beijara, desde que usara, Draco não apareceu mais. E Hermione tinha ímpetos de cortar os próprios pulsos por sentir falta dele. Por querê-lo perto de si. Ela o odiava tão profundamente... e o amava ainda mais profundamente que sentia-se enlouquecer.

Amava-o por tê-la tirado do campo, por mantê-la viva. Amava mesmo sabendo que ele a amava e isso a fazia sentir-se bem e mal ao mesmo tempo. Estava traindo Ron, não estava? Mas Ron estava morto. Todos estavam mortos. Não poderiam julgá-la mais.

* * *

Draco não tinha coragem de entrar por aquele quarto. Os nazistas estavam perdendo cada vez mais, apenas notícias ruins chegavam a seus ouvidos.

Pedira que seu pai o dispensasse do campo. Mas continuava a visitar os círculos alemães.

Snape viera examinar Hermione recentemente. Disse que fisicamente estava fora de perigo, mas que seu estado psicológico não era muito melhor que antes. Ela estava entrando em colapso. Seus ideais estavam em conflito intenso.

Draco não ousava entrar naquele quarto. Não ousava encará-la. Não acreditava naquele amor destrutivo e perigoso que desenvolvera por sua prisioneira. Não devia nem ser amor, devia ser uma obsessão violenta.

Mantinha-se sentado na poltrona da sala, seu pé batia insistentemente no chão. Levantou-se de súbito indo em direção ao quarto.

Hermione estava parada, as fitas vermelhas amarradas em disposição numa viga, formando uma forca e ela já se preparava para enfiar a cabeça dentro do laço.

Ele gritou e correu em direção à Hermione, segurando-a pelas pernas e fazendo-a descer da cama. Jogou-se sobre ela, desesperado.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Hermione? Você não pode ir embora. Você não pode morrer...

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, fixando os olhos cinzentos de Draco.

Draco também se calou.

Dessa vez, enquanto a beijava, lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto da mulher. Mas ela não resistia e abriu a boca para que a língua de Draco invadisse sua boca.

Ele parou por um momento, olhando para Hermione. As lágrimas ainda estavam no meio do caminho até chegar ao fim do rosto dela.

- Eu não quero vê-la definhar assim, Hermione... – ele a apertou contra o corpo.

- Estou morta, Draco – ela o chamou pelo nome.

- Só quando eu determinar que você morreu – ele murmurou deslizando a roupa dela por sobre os ombros da mulher. Descendo os lábios quentes pelo pescoço e o colo de Hermione.

Ela respirava de modo descompassado e permanecia com os olhos fechados, algumas lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos cerrados.

Draco as limpou lentamente com a ponta dos dedos.

* * *

Hermione estava sentada mais uma vez próxima à janela, observando o lago. Sentia-se suja. Não suportava o vermelho do quarto, não suportava aquela cor que lhe lembrava tanto a Rony.

Levantou-se subitamente e tomou um banho. O terceiro em meia hora. Queria lavar sua alma daquelas lembranças, queria esquecer que havia gostado. Queria se punir por esse sentimento imundo. Esfregou-se fortemente até a pele clara ficar vermelha. Intensa. Vermelha como as fitas, os lençóis, como tudo que lembrava Rony. Mas agora as lembranças lhe culpavam. As lembranças eram lembranças.

Sentou-se mais uma vez na janela, fechou os olhos por vários minutos.

A porta se abriu, mas ela permaneceu como estava. Não desejava se mover. O sol entrava pelo vidro, esquentava sua pele.

Sentiu o toque de Malfoy em seu ombro. Cerrou os olhos com mais força, lutando contra a sensação prazerosa e de medo que a dominavam naquele momento.

Ele passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos castanhos, agora úmidos.

Acabou suspirando. E abrindo os olhos. Virou-se lentamente para o homem, ele examinava preocupadamente a pele vermelha e esfolada, pequenos filetes de sangue nasciam em algumas partes de seu braço.

- O que é isso, Hermione? Por que você fez isso? – a voz dele soou autoritária.

- Eu tenho nojo do que fiz, tenho nojo de mim.

- Por que você precisa ser tão burra? Eu quero te fazer feliz, Hermione! – ele gritou batendo a mão em um livro sobre a mesa, fazendo-o voar e acertar a parede com força.

- EU NÃO POSSO SER FELIZ ASSIM! – ela gritou – EU NUNCA MAIS VOU SER FELIZ! EU AMO UM MALDITO NAZISTA! – Hermione parou, ofegante. Seus olhos mirando os olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy – eu amo um maldito nazista... e não posso conviver com isso... eu te odeio – sussurrou.

O homem loiro permaneceu estático, com os olhos grandes. Seu sangue parecia congelado. O ar parecia muito pesado subitamente.

Ele tocou os cabelos dela delicadamente. Ela virou o rosto, chorando mais uma vez.

Hermione sentiu a mão de Malfoy descer lentamente pra seu ombro, então ele abaixou-se e tocou sua testa com os lábios. E ela sentiu sua pele queimar com aquele contato.

Os dedos frios subiram para a pele de seu pescoço. Os lábios pelo contorno do nariz encontraram a boca seca da mulher.

A outra mão apertou o ombro esfolado fazendo-a sentir dor, mas ela nem se importou.

O sangue subiu-lhe violentamente nas faces, ela levantou a mão e tocou no rosto dele. Sua pele fria contrastava com seus dedos quentes e machucados. Malfoy afastou-se levemente com o toque encarando assustado, os olhos castanhos ainda mais assombrados com sua atitude. Internamente Hermione se amaldiçoou, mas ela não podia negar o que sentia naquele momento.

Sua mão deslizou para o pescoço do loiro puxando-o para si, ele laçou-a pela cintura, tirando-a da cadeira, obrigando-a a se levantar. O beijo cada vez mais profundo e desesperador. Hermione respirou o ar acre dos cabelos dele.

Ele puxou-a em direção à cama, deitando-se por cima dela, os lábios dele desceram para o pescoço de Hermione, as mãos passeando por sua cintura, apertando seu corpo contra o corpo dele, como se desejasse não separar-se mais. E Hermione desejava não separar seu corpo mais do dele. Desejava não ter que pensar na realidade. Esquecer a guerra e viver ali pra sempre. Pequenas gotas se formaram em seus olhos, Malfoy roçava os lábios em seu colo causando-lhe arrepios, o arrependimento e a culpa roíam sua alma, mas aquele momento afastava esses pensamentos.

O vestido foi aberto pelos dedos trêmulos de Malfoy, o vestido foi afastado para longe da mesma maneira que as roupas do homem. Hermione abriu as pernas e ele tomou-a com sofreguidão.

O corpo de Hermione reagia instintivamente acompanhando o ritmo do homem loiro que mantinha os lábios colados em sua pele. Os dedos passeando por seu corpo, acariciando cada arranhão causado por ela mesma.

As unhas aparadas de Hermione não conseguiam rasgar a pele dele, por mais que ela pressionasse os dedos com violência nas costas do homem.

Os olhos cinzentos encarando os olhos castanhos.

Tornaram-se mais rápidos e mais ofegantes, Hermione gemeu sob o corpo dele. Ele movimentou-se ainda mais rápido. Até que finalmente ela sentiu a aproximação do orgasmo.

Hermione sabia que ele não estava dormindo. Ela sabia perfeitamente disso, permanecia encolhida na cama, olhando o sol poente pela janela.

Subitamente ela escutou-o levantar-se e sair do quarto. Gostaria de poder fazê-lo feliz. Gostaria de ser feliz com ele. Mas todas as lembranças, todo o ódio permaneciam ali.

Ela fechou os olhos e acabou dormindo.

Acordou com um barulho alto, levantou-se assustada. Sentiu seu corpo tremer.

Olhou pela janela e viu vários homens esmurrando a porta, outros parados, segurando armas.

A porta se abriu violentamente e Malfoy entrou no quarto, pálido.

- Hitler caiu, Hermione – ele comunicou – eles vieram buscar o Malfoy. Acham que meu pai está aqui – ele deu uma risada baixa e amarga – obviamente vão me levar. Obviamente eu vou acabar morto.

Hermione estava em choque.

Os nazistas haviam perdido?

Hitler caíra? Malfoy seria morto?

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar confuso. Mas ele mal deu-lhe tempo de perguntar algo.

- O que acont...

- Hermione – ele segurou o rosto da mulher com firmeza – sua judia estúpida, você estragou minha vida, mas eu não me arrependendo – ele puxou uma arma da cintura. Ela olhou assustada – eu quero que você pegue isso, caso eles não sejam realmente os mocinhos, sabe?

- Malfoy... não. – ele puxou-a para si e a beijou com força, pressionando os lábios dela dolorosamente.

- Por favor, não seja estúpida. No final você está salva mesmo... onde estará Snape agora? – ele olhou pela janela. O barulho da porta sendo arrebentada no andar de baixo o trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Eu não entendo... –ela começou.

- Muito menos eu. Mas eu sou um soldado nazista, Hermione. Eu serei preso e julgado, senão morto. Pegue – ele tirou um envelope do bolso – guarde isso com você. Não deixe ninguém tirar esse envelope de você – ele recomendou – agora pegue logo – tornou ele estendendo a arma mais uma vez.

A porta se abriu subitamente e os soldados entraram no quarto rapidamente.

Não houve tempo para reações.

Não havia tempo para mais nada.

O som do tiro. O grito de Hermione. A arma caindo no chão com um estranho barulho metálico. O vermelho do sangue mais uma vez, agora no corpo de Malfoy. O sangue vermelho escorrendo pelo peito. Os soldados vindo em sua direção. Amparando-a.

Tentavam afastá-la de Malfoy. Ele ofegava no chão. Hermione ainda gritava para que a soltassem. As lágrimas correndo livres por seus olhos.

Os olhos cinzentos dele ficaram repentinamente opacos e ele não se mexeu mais. A mulher também parou. Seus movimentos de resistência cessaram e aqueles soldados a levaram para longe da casa. Para longe dele.

Seu corpo ainda assim estava rígido, agarrava-se ao envelope, tremia de frio e medo. A pele ainda tinha o cheiro acre de Draco Malfoy. Ainda estava machucada. Sua alma estava mortalmente ferida mais uma vez.

E agora entrava na casa em ruínas. Tantos anos depois. O quarto cheirava a mofo. O ar estava viciado, ela olhou com tristeza para a poltrona comida pelas traças, passou a mão sobre a cama embolorada. Lembrou-se daquela última noite. Quando os soldados mataram Malfoy.

Draco.

Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a seus olhos, não se preocupou em limpá-las.

Naquela noite, ninguém lhe perguntou o que havia acontecido. Ninguém lhe perguntou porque estava ali com aquele soldado. Os nós dos dedos estavam brancos enquanto apertava a carta contra si.

As mãos trêmulas pelo frio e pelo medo que abriram a carta, tantos anos atrás, agora tremiam por causa da idade.

Hermione pegou a carta e abriu-a pela segunda vez em sua vida. Na primeira, o envelope estava cheio de dinheiro americano e uma pequena carta. Agora havia apenas a carta.

Nos anos que se seguiram, Hermione viajou para longe da Alemanha, mantendo apenas a propriedade da casa de Draco, comprara-a num leilão com o dinheiro que ele mesmo lhe dera. Passou todos os anos sozinha, morando por pouco tempo em cidades pequenas. Sem que ela soubesse, Draco havia feito pequenos investimentos em seu nome, Snape, o tal médico, cuidara de suas finanças por anos. Ele havia fugido da Alemanha dias antes.

Ele havia dito que iria fazê-la feliz, era um maldito nazista mentiroso, ela ainda o odiava profundamente, tanto quando o amava.

Ela desdobrou o papel cuidadosamente, suas vistas ainda eram boas o suficiente para ler aquela pequena despedida.

"_Hermione, eu sei o quanto você me odeia. Eu não consigo entender porque te tirei daquele campo, porque te trouxe aqui. Mas você parecia tão forte, tão determinada que às vezes, desejava te matar. Desejava me redimir. Não pude perceber que, obviamente, estava obcecado por você. Um amor venenoso. Nas próximas horas, tudo estará acabado, Hitler caiu. Todos os nazistas estão condenados, mas você estará salva._

_Queria poder ficar com você. Te fazer feliz. Mas meu egoísmo não me permitiu deixar que você morresse com os seus. Eu queria você pra mim. E agora me arrependo. Não pelo que eu sinto, mas porque sei que você não vai ser feliz._

_Sei que está tudo acabado, que sua alma foi ferida, está despedaçada. Assim como a minha._

_Vivi por algum tempo um pequeno paraíso nessa realidade infernal, mas agora eu preciso pagar pelos meus pecados e você precisa ficar viva, senão todo meu esforço será em vão. Meu único momento altruísta terá sido inútil._

_Eu não disse o quanto te amo, o quanto te odeio. O quanto desejava ver seu sorriso. O quanto desejava te matar._

_Quero você salva agora. Quero que viva da melhor forma possível, tente esquecer tudo. Ou pelo menos não viva por isso._

_De qualquer forma, eles já estão batendo na porta._

_Eu te amo. Draco."_

As lágrimas escorriam livremente. Hermione sentiu uma falta de ar dolorosa. Deitou-se no chão.

Onde devia estar o corpo de Draco.

Cerrou os olhos e sentiu em seu devaneio, no pulsar fraco de seu coração, a mão de Draco tocar seu rosto, aqueles dedos frios.

Entreabriu os olhos. Era como se ele estivesse ali, tocando seu rosto mais uma vez. Eram apenas lembranças. Tudo havia acabado, toda sua vida era feita de recordações daqueles olhos cinzentos. Do toque frio de sua pele. De sentir-se queimar perto dele.

Seu coração estava falhando.

Ela passou a mão pela grossa camada de poeira. As lágrimas vieram mais uma vez em seus olhos.

O fantasma de Draco sentou ao seu lado. Deslizando os dedos por seus cabelos. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Você me deixou viver... – ela sussurrou.

- Sempre estivemos mortos, Hermione. Era apenas uma questão de saber quando viveríamos um pelo outro. Ou quando morreríamos mais uma vez.

- Eu te odeio.

- Eu sei.

- Mas eu te amo – ela suspirou. Ele deitou-se ao lado dela, a mão fria e etérea deslizando pelo corpo acabado e velho de Hermione – eu estou velha, agora.

- Vai estar morta daqui a pouco...

Hermione deixou que seus olhos se fechassem, o toque leve e frio de Draco espantava o medo que sentia da morte. U m medo irracional pra quem estava morto há tantos anos.

Lentamente a vida se esvaiu de seu corpo, até mesmo a presença de Draco abandonou-a.

No final não restava mais nada para ela, nem salvação, nem mesmo as recordações, tudo havia se esvaído naqueles dias na beira do pequeno lago. Até mesmo aquele amor tão duvidoso e cheio de veneno.

Tudo se fora. Tudo morrera.

Como no holocausto da guerra.

* * *

NA: \o/

Eu quero rewiews para as pessoas que lerem isso aqui!

Gostaria muito de escutar opiniões!

Minha primeira DHr merece!

Vamos nessa!

Ficou ridiculo?

Ficou lindo?

Digam!

Beijooo


End file.
